Kiara Price
Kiara Price is character from the vampire diaries pre-series. She is the only child of of Kastiel Price and Elizabeth Blackwood, and a descendant of both the Price family and Blackwood family. Despite being descended from a long line of prolific French hunters, Kiara never wanted to hunt. Though she is resistant to her hunter side of her heritage, Kiara trains in combat and the use of a multitude of weapons during her sophomore and junior year High School, where she had a natural affinity for the craft. During her time living, Kiara was a member of the Blackwood Coven. 'Kiara was also the best friend of Malachai Parker, whom she cared for deeply and might have even loved at some point while growing up together before the time of her death who he was responsible for. '''Kiara '''was a member of the '''Price Family '& Blackwood Family. ' Early History ''" I don't love her. . But it doesn't mean I don't love you, princess. You are the one thing I can't bare to lose. It's why you need to be strong. Why you need to fight. There are monsters everywhere. I want you to know how to fight and kill them because I won't always be there. " — Kastiel talking to Kiara after she asked if he loved her mother. Kiara was born in Portland, Oregon in 1974 to Elizabeth Blackwood, a witch, and Kastiel Price, a hunter born legacy. Her parents never loved one another. Elizabeth simply thinking Kiara was simple mistake. A night of drunk pleasures that shouldn't have happened to begin with. If it weren't for her grandmother, Stephanie Blackwood, Kiara would have never been born. Elizabeth wanting to get rid of the fetus as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Stephanie refused upon her death bed. Wanting to see her granddaughter before she past. That was never the case for her father. Unlike the rest of the Price family, Kastiel loved his daughter. He would always visit as often as he could, taught her about the Price legacy. The Price Family is one of the main families of hunters. They are a well-known, respected, and very wealthy bloodline of Hunters, and, as far as it is known, all the Price are immersed in this lifestyle; there has yet to be a member of the Price family introduced who was not a Hunter, or at the very least in the business of protecting innocents and killing monsters. Kiara being an exception to as the Price family strictly like those who carry their blood humans. Needless to say her family life was difficult. Her mother was given to fits of rage, Kiara had an unstable relationship with Elizabeth, who she barely acknowledges as her mother is constantly insulting and condescending towards her. Verbally abusive and even more so when her father died. Constantly coldly expressing her desire to watch Kiara suffer. Having no one to protect her from her mother, Kiara would always run off for the day and come back whenever she was asleep. Her days away from her home were mostly spent with Malachai Parker. Her best friend. Having met him since she was practically in pre-school, Kiara was always fond over him. Caring deeply over Kai. It only made her slightly restless when Kai all of a sudden stopped seeing her unaware he did so because he was scared of hurting her. Discovering he was a siphoner the night they were together and she was holding his hand. Feeling the pain of her magic being siphoned, Kiara had no idea why she was feeling the way she felt. Leaning more and more onto Kai and eventually passing out before discovering it was him doing it. She didn't blame him and she wasn't mad at him. It was an accident. It took her a little while to get back to her full strength but she still wanted to see him. It took a few weeks/months but eventually she got to see him again. Kai never telling her about how his life at home was. Of how his parents were treating him, He never really complained or said anything to her. If she would have known, knowing her, Kiara would have done something. She knew something was off but didn't wanted to force him to tell her. She believed that Kai would tell her when he was ready. Death Becomes Her Of course, that day never came. As a result, kai spoke more in actions than words. Kiara always knew she was going to die someday but she never did imagine it to be the the hands of someone she cared for. She never saw it coming. Not from Kai. Noticing his behavior more off than usual, Kiara wanted to know what was wrong. Malachai took that chance to siphone her. She tried to get him to stop but eventually figured he was doing it on purpose before she passed out. Waking up she felt weaker as each moment past by. Kai didn't kill her so easily and quickly, although part of her wished he had. Being tortured broke her, even more so when it was him doing it all to her. It eventually led to her death. Her body being found the next day. While a funeral was held, hosted by her own mother, Elizabeth only did so for shows. The Price family paying their respects and given her wounds, they suspected a serial killer non-supernatural. An area which they always left for the law. Her Resurrection In death Kiara saw nothing. She didn't find any peace nor did she went to hell. She was just stuck in darkness. Thinking. Reliving. Torturing herself with the memories. The good and bad. So it came to an all confusion when she woke up in New Orleans. Unsure what to do with her life now that she knew she had no one. Personality Kiara is headstrong, stubborn, and passionate young woman. Highly intelligent, it only makes her all the more dangerous if she knew how to play her cards right, as she is capable of disregarding her own safety (as well as those of others) to save those she cares for which isn't a lot, which comes with drastic consequences. Despite that, she is a very kind and caring person. Being brought back and earning a friend, Elliot was able to empathize with Kiara in her broken state, as he recognized the actions of a person with a broken spirit due to his own emotional weaknesses. Her flaw would be that Kiara too accepting. Always seeing the good in people and hope she has for them. It was what unfortunately lead to her death among other factors. Physical Appearance Kiara is a beautiful young girl with bright red hair and a slim build. Many would remarked that she looks a lot like her mother, Elizabeth. She was fond of pairing feminine doll-like dresses with more masculine and military-style jackets and boots to add practicality to her outfit She typically wore her makeup in a clean and simple style, and she rarely wore jewelry, though she would sometimes be seen wearing a ring wrought in an infinity symbol on her left hand, and she was in possession of the Price pendant her father left her after he died. Powers and Abilities Kiara possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a witch and er bringing as a hunter meant that she also possess many valuable abilities without the need of magic. * Expert Markswoman * Skilled Combatant: As an Price hunter, Kiara was trained vigorously in close-quarters combat and martial arts, allowing her to fight even without her weapons or magic if necessary. * Expert Weapons Knowledge/Training ''' * '''Skilled Tactician * Skilled Hunter ' * '''First Aid Knowledge ' * 'Basic Mechanical Knowledge ' * 'Gymnastic Training ' Etymology * '''Kiara /kiˈɑːrə/ kee-AR-ə is a female given name. It may be a variant of the Italian name Chiara, meaning "bright", or the Irish name Ciara, meaning "dark-haired" or the Hindi name Kiara meaning "god's precious gift". * Price is a patronymic name derived from the Welsh "ap Rhys" meaning "son of Rhys". The given name Rhys means "enthusiasm" in Welsh. It is a common surname among those of Welsh ancestry. Trivia * Kiara was Kai's first victim / first kill. * Is the only one that made her way into Kai's heart before he snapped. * Kiara would be a dangerous huntress if she would have taken up the family business. Category:TVD Character Category:Katherine mcnamara fc Category:Female OC Category:Supernatural OC Category:TVD OC Category:Witches Category:Female Witches Category:Female Character Category:Female Hunters